


You've Just Got to Believe

by dontcallmeeds



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmeeds/pseuds/dontcallmeeds
Summary: After agreeing to another night at a supposedly haunted house, Ryan can’t sleep. Seeing a bright light, Ryan decides to investigate. But when Shane wakes up, Ryan is gone and nowhere in sight. What happened to Ryan, and who---or what---is to blame??





	1. Chapter 1

It was now, in this particular instant, that the one thought racing through Ryan Bergara’s mind was “Why do we do such _stupid_ shit?” He had slept in creepy places before, but this house was probably the creepiest. Him and Shane were both in their sleeping bags in the living room of this creepy ass house, but while Shane slept soundly, Ryan couldn’t sleep a wink. His eyes were heavy, but each time they closed, he just thought of all the ghosts that could kill him in his sleep. _That’s impossible,_ Shane would scold, _go to sleep,_ but he couldn’t. Even if there was any chance of being killed by ghosts, he wasn’t taking it. _Come on, Ryan. You’ve got to sleep. You’ve got to. Prove to Shane you can survive a night._

Nope. It wasn’t happening. No way. No how.

He looked over at Shane, who let out the tiniest possible snore as he shifted in his bag. How did Shane do this so easily? He hated to wake him up, but he needed to get out of this hellhole. Now.

“Shane?” Shane didn’t respond. He merely let out a small groan. “Shane?” Ryan shook him a bit.

“Ryannnnnn just go back to beeedddd” was all that managed to slip out of Shane’s mouth.

“I can’t go _back_ to bed when I haven’t went to bed in the first place.” There was quiet for a little bit, and Ryan wondered if Shane went back to sleep. “Shane?” Ryan poked his face, but Shane was fast asleep. There was no waking him now. Ryan laid down in his bag, once again trying to sleep in the eerie darkness of the house. He felt his eyelids close, and he took deep breaths as he waited for sleep to come to him, before he saw it. He could see the orange glow in his eyelids where he saw and felt the bright light. He opened his eyes to see a light coming from above coming through the window and right into his face.

How the  _hell_ was Shane Madej still asleep???

Fuck it. He was going to check it out, and he definitely didn’t need Shane’s skeptical ass just telling him to go the fuck to sleep. He jumped out of his sleeping bag, slipped on his shoes, and ran outside into the cold, night air. He looked up, but couldn’t see anything other than the light, but it was... _moving?_ What the _fuck?_ He started running toward it, trying to figure out where it was coming from, what it was...Was it aliens? _No. It couldn’t be._ That was the Shane talking. Every time he even thought of the possibility, he could hear that asshole’s voice in the back of his head. Ryan followed the light until he was standing right in the middle of it, looking right into the source. He couldn’t see anything, and the light was so bright he thought he was going to go blind. He shielded his eyes, but continued standing in the light.

Suddenly, the light stopped moving.

“Oh, fu--”

 

Shane had no idea how, or why, he woke up at 3:00 in the morning. Ryan and him both know that once he slept, he slept like a rock, and not even a drum in his ear could wake him up. Either way, now he was up, and Ryan was also missing from his sleeping bag. He automatically used reasoning, of course. _Maybe he got scared and went to sleep in the car._ Yeah. Yeah, that must be it. Shane turned over to go back to sleep when he heard a little noise from somewhere near him. It sounded like a phone.

He checked his own phone, but there was no notifications. Strange. He put his phone back on the table, only to find that Ryan’s was sitting right beside it. Why the fuck would Ryan not take his phone? He knew Ryan, and that phone stuck to him like glue. Something must be off. He usually wouldn’t do this, but this was something different when it came to Ryan, and he just had to make sure the guy was okay. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he didn’t, and damn, did he want to go back to sleep.

“Ryan?”

He checked around the house first, just to see if Ryan went to go hang with the ghosts or some shit, but he was nowhere to be found. Shane scratched his head. He didn’t... _leave,_ did he? No, Ryan wouldn’t just leave him in this creepy ass house. It wasn’t haunted, Shane knew, but it definitely was one hell of a creepy house. He stepped outside and immediately felt goosebumps all over his arms. Shivering, he walked over to the car. _Thank god he didn’t leave_ . He was about to tap on the window, chuckle a bit at Ryan snoring in the front seat of the car, maybe a bit of drool down his cheek. _Ryan’s pretty cute when he sleeps._

_Wait, what?_

He checked the window, but Ryan wasn’t there. No one was. Where the _fuck_ was Ryan? It was then, and only then, that Shane genuinely and truly was worried. His breath started to get shaky. Shane wasn’t a nervous guy, but when his paranoid best friend wasn’t anywhere in the house and _also_ didn’t retreat to the car meant that _something_ was wrong. He didn’t know what, he didn’t know when, he didn’t know why, but something happened to Ryan, and it made him a combination of terrified, nervous, and pissed the hell off.

“Ryan?” He said it louder this time. He didn’t care who in the hell heard him scream, but as he walked down the streets surrounding the house, he had only goal: to find Ryan and bring him home. “Ryan!” Hell, it could be some elaborate prank, and honestly he’d probably laugh if it was, but right now that shit wouldn’t be funny. Right now he was scared shitless. “Ryan? Ryan, where are you, goddamnit?” He sounded like a parent looking for his child. He heard nothing. The silence was deafening. The only sound he heard was the occasional ruffle of leaves or the chirp of a cricket. “Ryan, if this is a joke, it’s _really_ not funny.” Nothing.

This wasn’t a joke. Ryan definitely wasn't at the house. He didn’t leave. He wasn’t in the car. He was checking his boxes of reasonability in his head before he jumped to any conclusions, but now the situation seemed clear: Ryan was missing. His best friend was _missing,_ and Shane of all people couldn’t find him. It hurt his head. _It must be a lot of pain for it to hurt, since there is so much mass. No joke dude, your head is huge._ He could hear Ryan laughing at him. It made him smile for a second before it hit again. “ _Ryan!”_ He could hear tears in his voice. No. No, he wouldn't cry. Not here, not in the middle of the street. He would look for a little bit more before calling the cops. Calling the cops? Jesus.

What if Ryan became one of the mysteries? One of the mysteries he read about in his dumb, cute voice, the ones that ended in “but, for now, it remains unsolved”? Oh Jesus. “Ryan?”

He rounded the corner as he walked toward a nearby park. He was beginning to lose hope. “Ryan, where are you?” Shane walked a few more steps before he fell to his knees. He didn’t cry much, but now he couldn’t help it. The tears flooded out of his eyes like a faucet. He sobbed into his hands. Where was he? 

Suddenly, as his eyes closed, his eyelids got red as if a light was being shone in his face, and it went away quickly before he heard a loud _thump_ nearby. What the fuck? His head shot up, and before his mind could even comprehend, he saw Ryan laying face up on the grass. “Ry....Ryan?!” He sprinted over to him, almost falling as his shoes hit the hard concrete. “Ryan! Holy shit!” He didn’t care about anyone hearing him. Ryan was all he could think about. He was unconscious, and something about him seemed wrong. The innocence he held when he slept was gone. He looked like he had just saw something terrible. Where did he come from? What was that light? These were thoughts that only remained in Shane’s head for mere seconds. “Ryan, can you hear me? Ryan.” He could see his chest rise and fall with each breath, and he could feel the pulse in his wrist. He was alive. Thank god he was alive. “God, Ryan.”

What a night to be alive.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having some intimate times with Shane, Ryan has a weird experience that might have to do with his strange disappeance. Maybe this will bring some answers? But, will Shane believe it or be his own skeptical self?

The first time it happened, it was out of nowhere and extremely terrifying. It was the worst for Ryan, but for Shane it was also completely horrifying. It was on a nice Sunday morning, and after spending the night in each other’s arms, Ryan and Shane enjoyed a nice, peaceful breakfast, always catching sneaky glances at each other’s ass and always knowing the other was doing it. It was perfect.

Shane tried to avoid the topic of Ryan’s disappearance at all costs. He knew Ryan always got very upset about it, and sometimes he saw Ryan resorting to this state of emptiness that scared him just a bit. It was like that night something inside him changed and he was covering it up. Shane hated seeing him like that; it made him sick to his stomach.  
He couldn’t ignore it, however, when it happened.

“How do you like your eggs?” Shane asked, grabbing the carton out of the fridge. It was chilly in Shane’s apartment that morning, and Ryan had no idea how Shane could stand to walk around without a shirt on. He guessed it was because he lived there.

“Scrambled.”

“Scrambled.”

Shane started whistling a pleasant tune as Ryan’s eyes gazed over his buttcheeks. Ryan had spent a lot of time exploring Shane’s body with his eyes lately. It was funny, you would think Ryan would have seen every bit of Shane after the long night of endless sex they had just had, but Shane had his dick in Ryan’s ass most of the time, so Ryan never got a good look at Shane’s. But damn, it was a good one.

“You know, it’s not polite to stare.”  
Shane turned his head around and caught Ryan redhanded. The latter blushed and scratched his neck.

“Why don’t you just focus on my eggs?”

“Whatever you say.”

Shane turned around and whistled before Ryan’s eyes couldn’t help but wander around Shane’s ass. “Ryan.”

“I swear, do you have eyes in the back of your head or something??”

“I have a sixth sense for these things.”

“So instead of seeing dead people, you know when people are staring at your ass?”

“Precisely.” Ryan chuckled. “If you want to see my ass that bad I’ll show you a bit later.”

“Oof, I don’t know, I’m so sore I can barely even sit in this chair.”

“Who said I’d be on top?”

Shane took a bite out of an apple, with a little bit of juice landing right on Ryan’s chin. Wow, Shane was in a good mood. It turned Ryan on a little bit. Shane turned around and scrambled Ryan’s eggs while Ryan sat and waited, scrolling through his phone for news and funny shit while Shane played some music out of his speaker and danced around the kitchen.  
Suddenly, the phone dropped onto the floor. Ryan’s breath was almost taken out of him; he felt like was being pulled away from his body, like he wasn’t even there. His eyes rolled back into the back of his head.

“Ryan?”

Shane was chewing on another bite from his apple as he turned around and saw Ryan in his chair, his body completely still, his phone cracked on the ground, and his eyes completely white. Now the apple hit the ground. “Holy shit.” What did he do? What was happening? He grabbed his phone to call 911, but his phone wouldn’t turn on. The music had stopped, and he pushed the home button so many times but it didn’t turn on.

What the fuck?

“Ryan!” He turned around and put his hands on Ryan’s shoulders to shake him, but when he touched him his hands burned like he had just touched an open flame (but his hands had no burns). “What the hell? Ryan!” He put his hand in front of Ryan’s mouth and felt no breath.  
He wasn’t breathing.

“Shit shit shit!” He couldn’t touch him or his hands would burn. He couldn’t call 911. What was he supposed to do?

Suddenly, Ryan’s eyes blinked, revealing his caramel eyes. He inhaled sharply, like he hadn’t breathed in years, and looked at Shane with scared eyes. “Holy shit, Ryan!” Shane wrapped his arms around him in an enormous hug. Ryan dug his head into Shane’s neck, and a wave of relief washed over Shane as he felt Ryan’s breath against his skin. “You scared me to death.”

“I wasn’t trying to.”

“What happened?”

Ryan was silent.

“I’m gonna—“

Ryan didn’t respond; instead, he ran to the bathroom and vomited. Shane followed after and rubbed Ryan’s back as he vomited into the toilet, and when he finished Ryan fell back into Shane’s arms.

“I’ve got you.” Shane looked into Ryan’s eyes.

“You won’t believe me,” Ryan whispered.

“Huh?”

“If I tell you what happened...you won’t believe me.”

“What—why wouldn’t I believe you?”

“It’s crazy, and you’re a skeptic, you won’t believe me.”

“Ryan.” Shane rubbed Ryan’s cheek with his finger. “Just tell me.” Ryan wasn’t sure. He wanted to believe that Shane wouldn’t just upright deny his claims, but if he had been through all of that, and if he had just seen everything he had just seen...he wished he could show him. But it’s impossible. The only thing he could do is tell him the truth and see what happens.

“Shane...” Ryan looked into Shane’s eyes. “I was abducted by aliens.”


End file.
